Hide and Seek
by Crazygirl313
Summary: "Don't worry," Bree told her. "It will all be ok. It'll be just like before. Just another game on Hide and Seek."


**I am really liking the show Generator Rex, so I decided to make a FanFic. One thing I like to do with a story, is make up some characters, and see what they think about the universe they were put in. My characters will probably never really meet any of the main characters. I won't make any promises, though. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, yet. **

**I do not in any way or form own Generator Rex.**

**

* * *

**Kayla sat in the bush, trying not to move. She couldn't make a sound. She didn't dare to even breath. They were right next to her now. If she moved, they would find her.

The footsteps got further away. Kayla let out her breath. Her head darted around, looking for Safe. There it was; just over that hill. She could probably get there if she ran fast. But... then they would see her. And they would chase her. And if she was caught...

The footsteps sounded really far away. She could probably make it. Plus, she couldn't sit in this bush forever. The little girl took a deep breath, and jumped to her feet. She ran as fast as she could toward Safe. The wind rushed by her ears, too loud to hear the footsteps that were surly following her. Kayla pushed herself harder. The Safe was so close now!

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. And that was it. She stopped running.

Kayla turned around to see her sister Bree smiling at her, her hand still on Kaylee's shoulder.

"I win," Bree said. "You're It."

Both girls collapsed into giggles. Hide and Seek was their game. They were always playing, always finding a new hiding place. Both girls were orphans, and had never known who their parents were. Bree was three years older, and watched out for her sister. The Orphanage they stayed at had a large yard for the children to play in. The two sisters would have a lot of fun running around it and playing Hide and Seek. Sometimes some of the other kids would join in. Other times it was just the two of them. Either way, it was their game.

They were young and happy. Just two sisters playing in a world of their own.

* * *

That was five years ago, before the Event. Now, Bree and Kayla were on their own. The orphanage had been destroyed a while back. And even if it hadn't been, they couldn't live there anymore. They couldn't go back. Because they were Evos. Dangerous. Incurable. On the run.

"Don't worry," Bree whispered to Kayla time and time again. "It will be ok. It'll be just like before. Just another game of Hide and Seek."

Because that was what their life was now. A game of Hide and Seek. Providence hunted them. Anyone who took up Evo killing wanted them dead. So they did what they did best: They hid.

And the others sought.

Bree had dark brown wings sprouting from her back. She could also spit poison and grow spikes out of her wrists at will. She had feathers growing out of her head along with hair, and had powdery orange eyes. If she stared straight into a person's eyes, she could freeze them for a certain amount of time.

Kayla looked a little like a were-wolf. She had fur all over her body, starting at around her forehead and going down to her feet. She could communicate with Nanites, allowing her to control activated ones, and sometimes non-activated ones if she concentrated. Her eyes were yellow and dilated, like a cat's.

Bree was fifteen, and Kayla was twelve. They looked out for each other, no matter what. They stayed in the shadows and watched their backs. They never left a trace.

Bree and Kayla curled next to each other one night. They were hidden in a barn, snuggled in hay. The barn didn't look like anyone had been in it for years. It was a good hiding place. The girls let their eye lids go heavy. Before she fell asleep, Kayla heard her sister whisper.

"Don't worry," Bree told her. "It will all be ok. It'll be just like before. Just another game on Hide and Seek."

* * *

**Yes, I know. A very short chapter. But this is just the prologue. It will get really good soon.**

**Please review. I will give you a cookie!**


End file.
